This invention relates generally to media systems and, more particularly, to enhanced media systems that allow users to surf content.
Current media systems, including, for example, television, audio, and gaming systems, allow users to access a wide array of media content. This content may include movies, television programs, music, news, interactive applications (e.g., interactive games), Internet resources (e.g., website, newsgroups, chatrooms), and any other media content capable of being presented on user equipment. The content may be presented on hundreds of on-demand and broadcast channels, as well as from attached storage devices.
However, current media systems are susceptible to delays when navigating through the wide array of available media content. For example, a user may experience a delay of over a second when changing channels on typical user equipment, including digital and analog television equipment. As another example, a delay of several seconds is common when browsing through available content stored on a digital video recorder or attached recording device. These delays may be due, at least in part, to the time it takes the user equipment to decode the media content or broadcast stream.
To help facilitate content navigation, some media systems provide one or more interactive applications, such as an interactive media guidance application, to more easily browse the wide array of available content. The interactive media guidance application may present a grid display to the user containing media content listings. The listings may be part of a comprehensive interactive media guide, allowing the user to see what content is accessible, on what channel, and at what time.
Some users, however, may be unaware of the existence of the media guide or may prefer to surf the actual channels rather than a media guide listing.
These users may become frustrated by the frequent delays associated with changing channels and accessing content. The delays are even more vexing when the user is trying to surf quickly in one direction.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for accelerating content switching in media systems. The systems and methods may reduce the delays associated with content navigation by implementing a content surf sequence.